facetroidfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rocker
The Rocker was a fairly young, yet critically acclaimed, rock star while in high school. He was in many of the same classes as The Traveler, and was often completely unintentionally upstaged by said Traveler. The Rocker is now a freelance mercenary/musician by the name of Teddie (Eddie) James Roseveldt, and though he will offer his considerable fighting prowess occasionally, he is mentally unstable and tends to do whatever happens to catch his fancy. Biography CAMILLA Back on earth, he was a relatively normal child, though continually haunted by the success he saw in The Traveler but never in himself. Soon, he took up guitar and became relatively liked and acclaimed. As he climbed the ladder of music, he soon decided that he needed a custom guitar of his own. His own full account of his meeting of Camilla can be found here, and a shortened version follows this section. (The Abridged Version) "So, I took a road trip, to a certain shop in California, where I had heard one can get the best custom guitars ever made. I walked in, and instantly my eyes were drawn to a single red guitar, without a brand label. I asked the owner what brand it was, and he said he didn't know. "It was brought here in the middle of the night, by some roadie, by the looks of him, and he left without even accepting my payment for it. You know, its funny but you're the only customer I've had that's asked about that one..." "That's strange..." I thought, and I was somehow drawn towards it. Right before I reached it, however, there was an wall-shattering Earthquake, and all the shelves came raining down on top of me. When I opened my eyes, I discovered that, mysteriously, none of the shelves had hit me. They were all just in a circle around me, laying on the floor... "OH NO!!!" I heard the shopkeeper scream, "All my beautiful guitars! Ruined!!" Sure enough, when I looked around they were all broken in half, save that one red one. A meteor had hit outside the store, and caused the earthquake. I slowly recovered. When I got back up, I decided that whether the entire inventory was destroyed or not, I was going to walk away with a priceless custom guitar. The only one left was the red one. I asked to try it out, but when I was playing a few riffs to make sure it sounded good the strings all broke! The shopkeeper was so mad that he took it and threw it out the window, causing it to land directly on the still-smoking meteor. I ran outside to see what happened, but I soon saw that it was gone... Vanished without a trace. The only thing I could determine might have had something to do with its disappearance, was the gaping chasm that had appeared on the side of the meteor. After a quick debate with myself, I jumped in after it. What I found on the inside was unlike anything I had ever seen before... I saw that it was entirely hollow, but empty save for a small sphere, which was constantly changing colors. The truly strange part was, I could see through the sphere, like a crystal ball but endless. It continued on, way past the other side, and as I stared into it, a thought kept repeating in my mind... ...Camilla...Camilla...Follow Camilla...Follow Camilla, and your dreams will be realized... I'll never forget those words. They were burned into my very soul. Camilla... Who was Camilla? As I came closer, drawn in by the mysterious power within it, the orb shattered. I found, in its place, a guitar. It was of the same design as the mysterious red one, but it changed colors and spoke to my soul like the orb... I finally decided that, strange orb or no, I would take the guitar. As I slowly moved my fingers towards it, I felt a warmth, unlike any other warmth I had ever felt. I felt it, not with my skin, but inside my mind, or my soul, or whatever it was. In any case, I liked the feeling. I reached a little bit more, just enough to reach it, and I closed my fingers. I have no idea how it would have looked from the outside, but to me it felt like I was endowed, endowed with the true power of Rock. I saw a vision. There was a man, standing on a pillar of stone, jutting at least a hundred yards from the ground. The man was wearing a jacket, but that wasn't what was important. On his back, I could see a red spot, more bright than the sun. The man pointed out, and suddenly there was a crowd of people, filling the valley below him. The crowd erupted in cheers, and suddenly the vision was over. When I awoke, I was in the backseat of the incredible motor home we had driven to California, and next to me, standing on a stand that appeared as though it was made of light, was the guitar. And I heard it again. That voice, burning within my very soul, and I suddenly understood. "Y-You're Camilla, aren't you?" "Why, yes, I am." "YOU CAN TALK??" "Well, certainly. How else would I be speaking with you?" At that point, I blacked out and suddenly, from that point on, I understood her, and she understood me, better than anybody else. It was like we were the same person, but separate. Camilla became my partner. Finding Camilla empowered The Rocker, and they are more powerful together than they ever could have been apart. (End of Abridgment) THE WAR When Eddie was drafted illegally by a corrupt government, he was resentful. After much coaxing, he finally agreed to serve the term he was forced into. He served in a marine division, where he experienced many horrors, both atrocities of the government and the ethereal. While storming a beach, the warship assigned to support them suddenly turned and fired on Eddie's group of soldiers, killing all but him. He was badly injured, and upon looking back saw the ship swallowed by a giant sea monster. One of the officers on that ship was Angelica, the woman who had been his best friend since they were children. Besides this incident, little is known about Eddie's experiences in the Marines. THE END OF HIS WORLD Upon his final return from the Marines, Eddie discovered that most of the country was engulfed in a zombie apocalypse. One of the worst areas of infection was his home town. Something, somewhere along the way, had immunized him to the infection, but that did not stop the zombies from attempting to eat him. After approximately a month of survival, Eddie was faced with his own zombiefied brother. After making the hardest decision of his entire life and decapitating him, Eddie became convinced that he had nothing left in this world and gave himself up to a secret governmental research program. Next to nothing is known of his time there. After the shock of the zombie apocalypse had left him, he forsake his planet entirely and began to search for some semblance of normalcy and any reason at all to continue to live, even stumbling out of his own dimension. Personality Eddie is a loose cannon. He has a strong conviction to do right, but his methods are of questionable ethics. He will often embrace too much power, the power of evil, or commit crimes in his quest for good. He has a deeply rooted hunger for power, and, though he is able to suppress it most of the time, whenever he is presented with a small taste of power this thirst will surface in him. At times like these, he (literally) often becomes possessed by the power he wields and loses himself to it until he can find a way to regain control of his body. Trivia *Was a very famous musician in one dimension he stumbled upon. Since leaving there, he often has delusions that he is still incredibly famous. *Inhabited the body of a pony for a period of time after he was killed by Ridley. *Is engaged to a female Vhozon version of himself. Don't ask. *Once had his shoulder split open by an executioner. After it was healed, he was never bothered by the wound again. *Has an unnatural phobia of ritual masks due to an unfortunate event involving Dark Samus and the inner recesses of his mind. *Does not need oxygen, food, or sleep to survive. Despite this, he often gets hungry, takes naps, and breathes. *While most toxins do very little or nothing to harm him, he has a very low alcohol tolerance and very strong changes in behavior whilst drunk. Gallery Rocker-Me at Rock-Train concert leveled - Now Balrog of Moria concert - cropified.png Wolverine hugh jackman Rocker Phazon 1 layer styled phazon claws.png LeeroyBaggins IN SPACE.png Leeroy Baggins Possessed.png|link=The Rocker Triple Balanced Cropped Guitar.jpg|link=The Rocker Category:Characters